The Few Reborn From The Stars
by StormOfCreation
Summary: A cloaked figure has pulled the souls from three constellations and sent them to be reborn, now, about 12 years later a trio of unusual demigods arrive at camp, with souls of those who should have been in the stars as constellations, what troubles will these three go through, and why are souls being pulled from their constellations? (Sorry, I'm bad a summaries, OC MCs)
1. Chapter 1

_**The One Reborn From The Stars**_

This is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic, with OC MC.

 _ **~Begin~**_

A cloaked figure walked up to the temple where Atlas held up the sky, but didn't enter it. They stared up at the sky and held their hands upwards. As they did so, lights split off from the constellations of Orion, Draco, and Andromeda, and landed in the cloaked figure's hand. They lightly tossed them towards the land known as the United States with a smirk. "We'll meet again soon."

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

Ryan yawned as he tried to stay awake during class, he silently cursed at his ADHD and wished something would happen to get him out of school.

Almost as if on cue there was an explosion in the hallway, Ryan reacted by hiding under his desk and looking around for something to use as a weapon. He wondered why he was looking for a pseudo-weapon when he just heard an explosion, and why he felt so calm. He looked towards the emergency escape window and crawled towards it, quickly opening it and motioning to his classmates and teacher to come climb out the window. They hurried when another explosion happened.

Once everyone else was out, Ryan was about to climb out of the window when the door to his classroom burst off its frame, Ryan didn't look back as he jumped out and took off running. He felt an explosion burst behind him and he tried to speed up, when one of his friends, Rowan from another class, drove in front of him and opened the door. Ryan jumped in and closed the door without a second thought, before Rowan slammed on the gas and started driving away.

"I didn't think they'd find you so fast." Said Rowan.

"What do you mean 'they'?"

"Look, it's a long story, I'll explain when we get to camp."

"What camp? And if they're looking for me, what about my mom?"

"She'll be fine, and we're heading to Camp Half-Blood."

"And where exactly, if I may ask, is that?"

"Long Island, New York."

"Why are we going there if it's that far?!"

We lived in the middle of West Virginia, so driving to New York would take more than a day, maybe a few hours if we didn't stop.

"Because it's the only safe place."

"Why?!"

"I need you to listen to what I'm about to say, it may sound like I've gone mad, but it's true."

"Alright."

"You know the gods from Greek mythology? They exist, and you're a demigod, half-god, half-human."

"Uh…...bullshit."

Rowan then lifted his pant leg showing that his leg was covered in hair, and shaped like a goat leg, also that his foot was fake.

"I'm a Satyr, now do you believe me?!"

Ryan went silent and looked out the front of the car.

"Hey, it would be great if you answered."

"And how am I supposed to respond to that?!"

"Lets just get to camp!"

"Just….just wake me up when we stop for dinner."

Rowan nodded and Ryan leaned the seat back, trying to take a nap.

 _ **~Dream~**_

Ryan looked around, he was surrounded by darkness with stars peppering it. He looked down and notices two things; one-there were glowing spots on certain points of his body, and two; he was floating above the Earth. He looked around a tad more and saw the Sun and Moon, not too far away. For some reason that he couldn't tell, he felt angry at the Sun and felt guilt and sadness when glancing at the Moon. He looked back towards the Earth and a scorpion, covered in glowing dots, had been crawling towards him. It was quite some distance away, but Ryan started running from it.

 _ **~Dream End~**_

Ryan sat up with a jerk and looked around. "Where are we now?"

"Now getting into Long Island, New York."

"What?! We were still in West Virginia not too long ago, there's no way we'd be in New York so soon!"

"I know some… shortcuts."

Ryan sighed and pulled the chair into a sitting position. "How much longer?"

"Not too long, in fact you might be able to see it now, see the pine tree on the hill?"

Ryan looked through the dark of late dusk and shook his head. "Come on man, you know I'm near-sighted."

Rowan shrugged and continued driving, it wasn't long until they drive up to the hill, Rowan drove on a dirt road to what looked like a strawberry farm and parked the car on the side of the road, opposite the fields and got out of the car. Ryan followed his example and hopped out too. Rowan lead Ryan to a large house with a porch where two men sat, one was in a wheelchair. The other looked like he was a tourist to a tropical area with his obnoxious tropical shirt and khaki shorts, he was drinking a diet coke.

"Chiron, I got one."

The guy in the wheelchair turned to Ryan and smiled. "Ah, hello. I'm Chiron."

"I'm Orion Estelar, but I prefer to go by Ryan."


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Author's Note~_**

 ** _Hello, first I'd like to thank you for reading, now I'd like to inform why you'd might find a quality improvement from the last chapter, a couple and friends of mine have started helping co-write this story with me, anyways, onto the story_**

 ** _~Story Begin~_**

"Orion Estelar, son of Apollo." The man in the wheelchair stated. It was then the he noticed the dim light above his head. "He is hesitant, but you are his." The man in the wheelchair smiled and began to sit up. "My name is Chiron, and I am teacher to all of the new campers," the wheelchair vanished and his bottom half turned to that of a horse," I am also a centaur," his grin widened, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" He waved his arms grandly, and the area seemed to come alive. Ryan then promptly fainted.

 _ **~A Few Hours Later~**_

"Ry? Ry~~~," Rowan was using the stupid nickname he had Ryan, "Wake up Ry, you'll miss dinner." Ryan instantly sat up, but in a room, "Where am I?" He had only been able to tell that they were inside because it was much dimmer than it would have been if they were outside. "We're in the infirmary, Ry," he smiled, then took on a gloomy expression, "I'm going to have to leave after dinner, another possible camper." He gave a sad smile, and handed Ryan his glasses. "Alright, Row, I'm glad you told me beforehand." Ryan returned the smile and slowly got up.

They got to the dining hall barely a few minutes later. Chiron stood near a fireplace at one end. "Campers, tonight we have four new recruits. When I call your names, please stand." He smiled as Ryan stood pretty far from everyone else, having just gotten there. "Orion Estelar, son of Apollo." Ryan walked closer to the center, and the Apollo table sang a song he couldn't recognize.

"Hello…" Ryan spoke softly, keeping his eyes to the ground, only looking up occasionally. He sat down at the table of the people who had sang. A few had asked about him, but he mainly stayed quiet.

"Next, the two children of Ares, Clarisse and Dylan Drake La Rue!" Chiron smiled as they stood. The symbol of Ares flashed on above each of their heads, almost reassuring that they were brought by the violent god of war. Clarisse's shined brightly, casting a nice red glow, but Dylan's would've put a lighthouse to shame. "I'm the cabin head!" Clarisse shouted. The entire cabin looked at Dylan expectantly. He just shrugged and said, "I can't hurt her, I'm just here to make sure she doesn't get hurt. So, if she doesn't deserve it, your spine will be broken in three places, at the same time." He had spoken with a delighted tone.

"Moving on from Ares Child's threat, we have the final new initiate, James Androme, the only unknown child currently." No one stood up, "James Androme!" Chiron called again. At that moment someone walked in, "Sorry! I was just reading." His face was flushed, a pair of glasses precariously perched on his his face. "What exactly were you reading?" Chiron questioned. James looked down at the mountain of books in his arms, "Not one of these, I can assure you." He had a slight smile on his face. "And those are?" Chiron inquired. "All the books that I haven't read from the camp, sir." He added sir onto the end, so it didn't sound completely informal. Everyone seemed mildly impressed and slightly astonished. The sign of Athena then started shining with a lovely gray glow, signifying his godly parentage.

"Well, now that we've met our newest campers, and James has been claimed, let's eat." Chiron smiled, once again. The night went like usual, some food was offered to the gods, a few fights were almost started, and Orion started bonding with his half-siblings, the other children of Apollo.

"So, where did you come from, Ryan?" One of them awkwardly stared at the smiling blonde, "Well, I came from West Virginia…," they all continued staring at him expecting more, "There was a brief, small explosion beforehand as well." One of them was hurriedly eating, and when asked why, his response was, "The campfire is going to start soon, can't miss that." Ryan stared at him, wondering what the importance behind a bonfire was.

 _ **~Moments Later~**_

Everyone was gathered around a campfire, the four new campers packed together near one side. "Everyone," Chiron started, "We are gathered here tonight for two reasons, the nightly bonfire singing, and a few announcements." The chatter started growing, "Now, I'll start with the announcements." Everyone immediately quieted down. "One, there will be late night Capture-the-Flag, and the sides have already chosen. Apollo Head?" The blonde that had talked to Orion earlier stood up. "Yes, I have chosen the Ares and Athena cabins to help out. It had happened during my conversation with Ryan, I was trying to decide who would be our allies, and he brilliantly said 'Why not Athena and Ares, they are the gods of war, right?' so, if the Ares and Athena cabin heads would, please stand beside with me." Clarisse and another girl stood beside him.

Ryan was taken aback with the Apollo counselor going with his decision, he was also slightly relieved. "So, we're going to be working together," Ryan turned around to find it was Dylan talking to James and him. "I guess so," Ryan replied. James only gave a small grunt because he was reading his book. Ryan smiled at the simple response James had given,and Dylan chuckled a little. "And secondly," Chiron started, "bonding exercises with teams of three." Chiron turned around, and saw Ryan, Dylan, and James talking, "It appears we have our first three." Chiron then galloped away, needing to prepare for the late-night Capture the Flag.

Everyone ran to their own cabins, having certain weapons there beforehand. After everyone had gotten everything, the Apollo, Ares, and Athena cabins convened for a strategy meeting. There had been some arguing between the Athena and Ares Cabins, the Athena cabin wanted a fully tactical approach that made Ryan think he was going into a war-zone, while the Ares cabin wanted a more reckless approach which, for some reason, made Ryan only think of recess in an elementary school. Eventually they managed to reach somewhat of a compromise through the help of the Apollo cabin being a mediator, that everyone begrudgingly agreed to.

As they finished speaking, a horn was blown, that could be heard all throughout camp, initiating the late-night Capture the Flag. Ryan finally realized exactly what this camp had been preparing for, and that this wasn't a regular game of Capture the Flag.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ares cabin charged in first. Clashing of steel on steel could be heard from within. "We need to wait just a tad more, otherwise us two cabins will just be lambs to the slaughter, instead of support." James said to Ryan. Ryan nodded, and switched out his glasses for specially made goggles. James held two weapons out, trying to decide which he should charge in with. He decided on a simple one-handed sword.

A little over a minute later, the Apollo and Athena cabins went in, staying under cover. Ryan had been given a bow since everyone assumed that since he was a son of Apollo, he would be a great archer. He looked around for an opponent to shoot. When he spotted one he grabbed an arrow and prepared to shoot, but when he did, for some reason the arrow went at exactly ninety degrees from where Ryan was aiming, almost hitting James in the face.

"I have no clue how that happened!"

"Give me that bow."

James took the bow from Ryan and handed him his sword. James then shot an arrow and it ended up hitting three campers on the opposing team. Ryan was confused at the feat James just did, then back at his sword. Before Ryan could even realize his body was moving, he deflected an arrow going for him and it hit an enemy that was about to strike him with a spear.

"Is this sword magic?! Because I have never held a weapon in my life and I somehow did...THAT!"

 _ **~Meanwhile on Mount Olympus~**_

Zeus had known the souls had been pulled from the constellations, but he had been unable to stop it. Now that the three souls had been reborn as demigods, he had informed Apollo, Ares, and Athena of their children's special circumstances.

"Hey Apollo, my kid's better than yours at archery."

Apollo looked at Athena and the smirk on her face.

"I don't understand why he's so bad."

"Well, you did curse him with blindness in his past life, so now he's legally blind without his glasses, so that might be a part of it."

Apollo just stared at Athena for a bit, as what she said sunk into his mind.

Meanwhile Ares was more focused on watching the capture the flag, taking great joy in watching his reborn son slaughter the enemy.

 _ **~Back to your regularly scheduled programming~**_

Dylan had taken quite a few different weapons with him, but what he mainly used was a halberd. He swept across the battlefield, a red aura oozing off of him in waves. Those who stood in his way learned the hard way that they shouldn't have been there.

James picked off people that Dylan wasn't taking out, launching a few arrows at a time, knocking out around ten enemy campers at a time. Ryan was actually making quick work of whoever would try to get too close to him or James.

Everything had been going relatively fine, until Dylan saw his sister being carried off by some Apollonian paramedics. "Ha, looks like I got your sister after all," a kid from the Hermes cabin shouted at Dylan.

"Oh yeah?!" Dylan charged at him, knocking everyone and everything out of his way. He picked the kid up, and threw him on to the ground, placing his foot on the kid's chest. "Take that, winged shoes, and don't mess with my little sister, or the La Rues!"

Luke glared at him, but Dylan just glared back more intensely. Luke backed off, "Alright, I'll leave the La Rues alone…" and Dylan said, "Damn right you'd back off, Speedy Rodriguez."

After that, let's just say that night did not end well for the other cabins.

 _ **~Back to Mount Olympus real quick~**_

Ares sat on his throne, giddy with excitement of his son's achievement. Apollo and Athena kept on bickering, until Apollo had left.

Apollo came back in when Dylan was reaching the end of his rampage. He aimed a Nintendo™ Zapper at Athena. "You are such a kid." Athena stated, in regards to his Zapper. "That's what you think!" He retorted, aiming a bit to her side and firing a laser just past her head, hitting a pillar.

"Apollo! You good-for-nothing son!" Zeus shouted out, lightning arcing through his long black hair.

Athena resisted from laughing, but mirth had filled her stormy-gray eyes. Apollo crossed his arms and pouted, clearly not happy with being yelled at. Ares continued being happy at his son's achievement, and was chugging a Red Bull™ in celebration.

 _ **~Back in the Camp~**_

After the battle, everyone went back to the camp and changed. Triple A, as the camp was calling it, had a victory bonfire, so everyone dressed up more fancily.

Ryan was watching out for James and Dylan, when James finally walked up. Ryan couldn't help but stare, because even though he was wearing a suit, he seemed extremely feminine.

"Hey… James…" Ryan choked out. "Aphrodite cabin cast a hex on me, don't worry about it." James spoke with a calm, even tone, but it sounded an octave or two higher.

"Ah," Ryan eloquently put, "So I don't have to worry about accidentally falling for you, and later realizing you are a dude, and not transgender-genderfluid?" Ryan inquired. "That is correct; quite the astute observation, my sight-impaired, mentally-messed-up friend." James spoke matter-of-factly, almost like he already knew everything about Ryan, just by looking at him.

"H-how did you kn-" Ryan began. "I'm a master of observation, and I was able to tell through a few of your mannerisms. You also do give off a vibe." James put his hand on his hip, and gave a smirk at the end. Ryan smiled in response, and was glad someone accepted him, his faults and all.

Dylan walked up, and seemed a tad drunk, "First thing's first, I'm not drunk." "What's the time, then?" James asked without skipping a beat. "I can tell you," he points at his watch, "I'm not drunk, at nine-thirty." Dylan looked up with a slight grin. "Close, but no cigar." James leaned on Dylan, almost implying a relationship, and Ryan just burst out laughing at the old saying. Dylan was surprised at both outcomes, and jumped back a good foot, causing James to almost hit the ground.

"Didn't know you were such a lightweight, Devon." Mr. D laughed between words.

There was a sudden thundering in the sky. "Seems Zeus found out I snuck Devon here some 'slightly fermented juice', party's over everyone!" Said Mr. D, adding air quotes around slightly fermented juice.

"See you later." Said Ryan. Everyone said their goodbyes and went back to their cabins.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan headed back to the Apollo cabin - his cabin. James slowly became less feminine, and headed to the Athena cabin. Dylan stumbled to the Ares cabin, tripping a few times.

~The Next Morning~

Ryan got up groggily, but was cheerful. The rest of the cabin was still asleep however. He headed out to see the sun rising, casting an amber light onto the cabins, and James scrambling about outside.

"James, what are you doing?" Ryan inquired. James' answer was "I am trying to grab the little owlet I saved from the edge of the forest, but he keeps getting just out of my grasp," while flopping onto his stomach, where he let out a grunt upon landing, "You need help?" Ryan inquired.

"That… ugh… would be wonderful…" he replied. Ryan squatted down, and clicked his fingers, and in his other hand were some seeds. Ryan would chew on some sunflower seeds whenever he felt stressed. He held his hand low to the ground to entice the small owlet over, and come over, he did.

"It seems the little guy likes sunflower seeds…" Ryan thought out loud.

"Thanks for that info," James came over and watched the owlet eat out of Ryan's hand, "I'll need to know that if I want to feed him. Shouldn't be as hard now."

The owlet ate all of the seeds in his hand, and sorta yawned. James gently picked him up, and headed back to his cabin. "Thanks for the help today Ryan, I owe you one." James said. Ryan replied with, "Alright, James, we'll see how that goes."

By this time, everyone was starting to wake up. From near the Ares cabin, there were already sounds of sword play, and it was sounding slightly serious. Ryan was curious, so he went over, and found that there were some highly skilled women fighting Dylan. He was holding his own, but he didn't exactly seem to be winning either.

James had come back out of the Athena cabin to see what the commotion was as well, and he didn't really seem to care. "Hey, Ryan, I'm gonna go practice my archery a bit, keep an eye on Dylan." He said, and headed off to the archery range.

Ryan nodded to James as he left, and looked back to the brawl. Dylan was striking quickly, and with lots of power, but the sheer numbers of the others might be the cause for a loss. With that in mind, Ryan took up his sword from capture the flag, and charged in. He surprised two of them with his overhand swing, but they both blocked it. After that, they were in a duel, and Ryan started off with both hands on his sword. Throughout the match Ryan slowly got into only using one hand, and one of his opponents became too tired to continue. Dylan's brief bash ended pretty soon after Ryan started.

All eyes were on the two of them, and it was almost completely quiet. The two seemed pretty evenly matched, but Ryan's movements were sloppier, but they held high power and decent precision. His face held a stern expression throughout the match, and at moments, a grin. His opponent's movements got angrier and sloppier the further the match went on. As the match entered its climax, the opponent made a mistake and left herself wide open. Ryan spun his sword, holding it in the back handed style, and stopped just short of her throat. They stayed in this position for a few moments, until the opponent fell backwards, catching a breath as she sat. Ryan slowly relaxed, and looked at his sword and his opponent. He put the weapon away, and held his hand out to help his opponent up. She slapped it away, and got up herself.

"Who are you?" Her eyes scanned his face, finding none of the stern expression left from earlier. He answered with, "Name's Ryan, Ryan Estellar." She scanned his face again, then relaxed, "Hmph, we've found two warriors already, just need an archer now." As she finished speaking, Ryan blurted out loud, "My friend James is an excellent archer." She seemed shocked and asked, "Is he a child of Apollo?"

Everyone else chuckled and one guy said, "The Apollo cabin wishes they had a kid that good." She looked in his direction, then back at Ryan, "Where is he?" Before he could speak, an arrow whizzed above their heads, and towards the archery range.

Everyone headed that way to see two more mysterious females and James. All the targets had arrows in bull's eyes, and a few targets had arrows that were split. Before one of the others knocked an arrow, another one whizzed above, and split an arrow in a bull's eye. The female that had fought Ryan looked towards the two others, but both of them shook their heads. Everyone took a closer look at James, to see he was wearing a blindfold. She whispered something inaudible, and headed off. "Can we stop now? I'm getting hungry." He said. Ryan looked towards the mysterious people, to see they all had disappeared.

The entire crowd left Dylan, James, and Ryan standing there. James removed his blindfold, and looked over at the other two, "So… anything happen with you two?" He asked. Ryan replied with, "Well, I was gonna ask Dylan about that… I kinda blacked out and don't remember much… I didn't say anything because I felt like the woman would have gutted me if I said it, since that would probably make it seem like I was looking down on her."

The three were quiet for a few moments. "Is there anything you do remember?" Dylan asked, "I really don't want to explain things you already know." Ryan thought for a bit before replying "It's all very, VERY fuzzy, I remember that I was fighting her, the sense of an adrenaline rush, then I'm holding my sword backwards and she's on the ground, on her butt."

Another small moment of silence, then, "Maybe you don't remember because everything was happening so fast?" James suggested, to which Ryan shook his head. "No, that isn't it. For whatever reason, when things start picking up, my attention to detail, aka ADHD, kick into hyperdrive, allowing smaller details to be remembered. That adrenaline rush would've allowed me to remember some of the most insignificant details. For some reason, it works like that for me instead of having the details slip by more easily."


	5. Chapter 5

Dylan finished telling Ryan all of what happened, and James got the full story. After that, they headed to breakfast, when they noticed someone else new standing there. Dylan was the first to walk up to her, he put his hand out, and she flipped him over. James and Ryan became frightened to what might happen next.

Dylan stood up and looked a bit angry before giving a grin.

"Nice flip." Dylan said good-naturedly.

James and Ryan both let out a sigh of relief.

They then all got some breakfast and gave the best part to the gods, most gave some to their parents. Ryan on the other hand didn't like Apollo so he sacrificed his, a couple pieces of bacon, to one of his favorite gods from his limited knowledge of non-constellation mythology, Hestia.

Ryan felt like Hestia should get some attention to, she was a virgin goddess so she doesn't have any children to give her offerings, so he felt he should give her some offerings.

With that they all sat at their tables and ate their meals.

 ** _(Let's have a look at Olympus again)_**

Apollo was a slight bit grumpy, sure he got offerings from most of his kids, but Ryan gave an offering to Hestia instead of him, his father.

"Athena was right, you really are acting like a child." Said Hestia, sounding like a mother slightly scolding a child for misbehaving.

"But I'm his father, I should get an offering!" Said Apollo, unable to get angry with Hestia.

None of the gods or goddesses were able to get angry with Hestia, in fact whenever they were pouting or slightly grumpy, they often talked to Hestia since she often managed to calm them down.

"And you got him killed in his past life, and while he might not remember it, I'm sure the feelings continued into this life." Said Hestia.

Apollo pouted slightly but wasn't able to argue.

 ** _(Back to Camp we go!)_**

Most of the day continued regularly, with Dylan and James doing decently and Ryan only nearly being burned alive on the climbing wall; twice.

After dinner everyone went back to their cabins.

The next day Ryan woke up with a blindfold over his eyes and was tied up with what felt like someone tied up with him, back to back.

Ryan tried struggling free for a bit before he started thrashing and screaming at the top of his lungs. There were somethings Ryan didn't like, and being restrained was one of them.

In Ryan's thrashing and screaming, he woke the other person up, who also started trying to get free, but instead of screaming, he simply yelled profanity.

If Ryan wasn't lost to rage he might have realized the voice belonged to Dylan, but at the moment Ryan was very pissed off.

They both struggled against their restraints, trying to break free, but the ropes held tight. If these were regular ropes, Dylan would have broken out of them multiple times now. These ropes had been enchanted to restrain and keep the victims until the captor released or killed them.

"Stop struggling against your restraints, and we will remove the blindfolds. Also, please stop cursing, the camp may hear you." A feminine voice spoke calmly.

"Yes, you too should calm down, this will most likely be interesting, so please, quiet down, and don't screw it up." A somewhat familiar voice spoke. It was of a higher octave, but if Ryan had calmed down, he'd have recognised the voice as James'.

"Oh yeah!" Dylan shouted, "You and what army?" His words were threatening, even though he was fully bound.

"We won't need an army, if you take up this quest." That feminine voice spoke again.

"…Will I get to kill things?" Dylan inquired, his voice half-filled with glee, the other half… murder-lust.

"In fact… yes, you will." The woman was taken aback, most likely in surprise.

"Go on." Dylan replied, a smile that promised pain appearing on his face, luckily being for whatever he might kill in the quest rather than his captors.

"Well, a total of fifteen souls of fifteen constellations have fallen from the sky. You, Orion Estellar, Dylan Drake La-Rue, and James Androme. We beseech your help in all of this. We were told that the three of you, and potentially a couple of others, are the ones meant to take on the quest, but the oracle hadn't attained that quest yet. Will you accept this quest, however dangerous it may be?" The woman's voice had become strained after she spoke their names.

Dylan agreed instantly while James thought it over before agreeing as well. Ryan, well Ryan was too lost to his rage about being restrained to even register that words were being said.

After a little bit, one of the hunters went over and tried to soothe Ryan, but were unsuccessful.

Some time after that, Ryan stopped thrashing and screaming and was breathing heavily. "You might want to untie me, that is unless you want me to start thrashing and screaming once I get my energy back." Said Ryan between breaths.

Some hunters quickly untied Ryan and Dylan. Dylan stood up and moves his arms and legs a bit while Ryan flopped down on his back.

"Gonna give this warning now, I hate being restrained, it's one of the few ways to instantly get me angry, because I may be easily annoyed, but I've been working hard to lengthen my fuse so I won't lash out in anger." Said Ryan in a tired voice.

"Why are you so relaxed? You've been kidnapped and restrained but you've relaxed the moment you were untied." Said a hunter in confusion.

Ryan thought for a bit before speaking, "I don't really know...It's just that...I get this feeling I've been here before and that I'm safe here." Said Ryan as he lifted his arms in an attempt to shrug.

Ryan took a deep breath before standing up. "Alright, so why exactly were we kidnapped in our sleep again?" Ryan asked, his head a little light from all his thrashing around earlier.

 ** _A/N: Hello, sorry for not updating this for a while, life happened, writer's block hit, and me and my co-writer only recently got through it, and for those who enjoy my RWBY story more, I apologize since I've gotten writer's block with it, so once I get past that I'll update it, I thank you for reading and wish you a good day_**


End file.
